


Tasting Fire

by KaiserNoire



Series: With Me, With Us. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Galra Biology, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Polyamory, Post Season 7, Post Series, Post-War, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, S8 who?, Semi-public masturbation, Shiro gets fucked in the ass and if you aren’t cool with that then don’t bother reading, Shirocest, Spanking, Team Switch!!, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), authority kink, soft Dom Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Keith’s eyebrows had slowly risen as Matt talked, “Change what kind of things? What the fuck happened, Matt?”Matt sighed. “We got a notice that a pod crashed. It was badly damaged.”“Yeah? So what? That happens all the time.”Matt had sighed again, and shook his head as he ran a hand though his hair.“What happened, Matt?”“Keith.” And his voice started wavering a bit. “We contacted Shiro as well. Pidge is grabbing him.”Or: Kuron accidentally kicks Keith’s Galra genes into overdrive, and everyone gets to experience what a rut is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request fic by a beautiful anon! 
> 
> They knew that I have a huge soft stop for KuronSheith, and asked for Kuron accidentally setting off Keith’s rut. Well, one thing led to another and a 2-3k request turned into a full fledged fic. I have no shame and zero regret. And I fell in love with this plot so much that I’m actually making this a mini-series. This first fic is gonna be about 10k; expect chap two tomorrow.
> 
> Oh, please read the tags. Everyone gets fucked in chap two, sooooo. You have been warned.
> 
> Edit: June 2019 - Edited the first chap bc it was a lot rougher than I remember. Enjoy!

____

I.  
____

Keith made eye contact with Shiro. 

And the taller man nearly dropped the items in his arms. 

That soft glow in Keith’s eyes could stop Shiro on a good day, but the day wasn’t just any day. It appeared that it was the first day of Keith’s rut. And even though they had been preparing, and Shiro was theoretically ready, nothing could ever prepare him for the lust that clouds Keith’s eyes as he stalks over to Shiro. 

Shiro and Keith have been together for many, many years at this point, but it wasn’t until almost a year and a half ago that Keith’s Galra genes really started making themselves known. It had been similar to a second round of puberty, and it hadn’t been too noticeable at first. Some extra aggression that Keith couldn’t quite place, then the other changes began cropping up. Shiro had noticed, one very stressful day, that when Keith had gotten really worked up that Keith’s eyes glowed yellow for a short while and his voice lowered a few octaves. It happened a few times soon afterwards, and then it became pretty rare; only popping up during very extreme circumstances. 

Interestingly, the main instance where these changes made themselves more pronounced where when Shiro and Keith would get really rough during sex. But even then the glow and aggression only lasted for a few hours, with Keith extremely exhausted and then passed out afterwards. Things continued this way for a few months, and the couple never really thought much about it. Just accepted the changes as part of their new normal.

It hadn’t been until later that year when a unauthorized pod crash landed on Earth that things started to get _really_ interesting. 

____

II.  
____

Keith had been in a meeting, and hadn’t expected to have Matt Holt come barreling in through the door. As the door slid open with a sharp hiss, Matt almost tumbled inside from him stopping so fast. He must have been running. 

After he made a quick apology, Matt walked over to Keith and whispered in his ear, “You’re gonna want to come with me.”

Keith had very slightly tipped his head but kept his vision forward, “You could have texted.”

“This is important. And it couldn’t wait until you left the room.” 

Keith nodded. Everyone’s datapads automatically turned on a silence mode upon entering certain meeting rooms. Yes, Matt could have sent his code with the message to override the silent mode, which would cause the system to push his text through, but there would have been no guarantee that Keith would have seen it.

Keith stood, made his apologies, and swiftly followed Matt out of the room. 

“OK, what was so important that you had to drag me out of a meeting?”

Matt laughed. “Like you enjoy those meetings.”

“I don’t, but, unfortunately, they are important. Even now.”

The Galra had been defeated a few years ago. It had been a harrowing battle that had lasted just over four years after the Paladins landed on Earth. And while the universe was now enjoying a peace that they hadn’t experienced in over ten-thousand years, there still had been a lot to do. Rebuilding Earth hadn’t been an easy task and it was going to take many more years to do so. Bumps in the road as things got back up and running had started to become more and more common as time went on. 

And it hadn’t been _completely_ uncommon for Keith to excuse himself from a meeting due to said bumps. 

At least Keith didn’t get mummers when he had exited the room.

“I get that. We all get that. But,” and Matt stopped. They had been heading to Matt’s labs, with Keith checking his messages on his datapad. It was then that Matt gripped Keith on the shoulder to pull his attention from the pad in his hands, “Keith, I need you to understand that what I’m about to show you might change a lot of things.”

Keith’s eyebrows slowly rose as Matt talked, “Change what kind of things? What the fuck happened, Matt?”

Matt sighed. “We got a notice that a pod crashed. It was badly damaged.”

“Yeah? So what? That happens all the time.”

Matt had sighed again and shook his head as he ran a hand though his hair. 

“What happened, Matt?”

“Keith.” And his voice started wavering a bit. “We contacted Shiro as well. Pidge is grabbing him.”

Kieth’s eyes narrowed. “What was in the pod, Matt.” It hadn’t been a question.

Mat turned around then and kept walking. 

“Matt,” Keith tried again but he didn’t get a response. 

______

As it turned out, Matt had been correct. Extremely correct. Because what had been waiting for Keith in Matt’s lab hadn’t been what Keith had been expecting. Something he could have never expected to see. 

At least, not in this lifetime. 

And least of all, not alive. 

To this day, Keith is still not sure that Matt showing him the contents of the pod before Shiro got there had been the best idea, but it’s what happened. And frankly, it ended up fine. Not great, but serviceable, and had only been a _bit_ awkward.

Because the contents of the pod, that had violently crashed to Earth, hadn’t been a thing.  
The contents of the pod had been a person. 

It had been a bit of an odd experience for Keith as he attempted to explain the situation to Matt, and then having been required to start the explanation all over again when Shiro arrived. But Keith did it to the best of his ability, as he sat on the hard, cold floor of the lab with a crying black haired individual in his arms. 

God bless Shiro and his endless compassion, because shortly after Keith had started his second round of explaining who exactly had been bundled in his arms, Shiro ended up sprawled on the floor with Keith. 

Shiro had ended up crying. 

____

III.  
____

Kuron. 

He had decided on the tentative name of ‘Kuron.’

Shiro thought it a little insensitive, but Kuron had just shrugged and said that he couldn’t very well be called ‘Shiro,’ and that if something else struck him as a suitable name he’d let them all know. 

Besides Kuron had the same fatalistic humor that Shiro did, because of course he did. He was a clone of Shiro after all. 

Kuron had laughed at the play on words. Shiro had crossed his arms, and slightly huffed. Keith could tell that Shiro thought it was clever, but that he didn’t necessarily want to find it funny. 

This conversation happened a few days after Kuron had crash landed in his pod. That had been almost a year ago now. Kuron was still going by his original suggestion. 

Except for when Shiro called him by his nickname. Which, frankly, was a lot of the time. 

“Hey Roro, can you help me over here?” Shiro said as he peaked around the edge of the doorframe. 

Kuron looked up from his seat at the kitchen bar top. He had just finished restocking the pantry and had been scrolling though his datapad, taking a small break. 

“Sure, Shiro.” And Kuron padded over to the attached laundry room, bare feet making soft sounds against the tiled floor. “Woah, that’s a fuck ton of blankets.” 

Shiro looked over his shoulder, and the large stack of blankets that his Altean arm had slowly been lowering from the top most shelf teetered to the side a bit. 

“Careful there, big boy,” Kuron said as he reached his hands out to steady the stack. “Do you really think we’re gonna need all of these?”

A soft laugh left Shiro’s lips as he stepped to the side so Kuron could properly grab the pile. “There _is_ a reason _why_ we have so many blankets and pillows.” Kuron gave him an assessing look. “No, I’m completely serious, Roro. And I bet you that Keith is going to complain that this isn’t enough.”

Kuron leaned his hip against the counter top that took up the middle of the laundry room. “This is his second rut, right?” Kuron asked as Shiro nodded and then Shiro’s gaze trailed back up to the top shelf, deciding on if he wanted to grab the second stack of blankets now or later. “How was he the first time?” Kuron pulled a hand though his long white and black bangs, ruffling them a bit. He looked a bit unsure. Almost like he had been debating with himself on if he shouldn’t have asked the question in the first place.

Shiro’s shoulders stiffened a bit. It has been such a slight movement, something almost entirely unnoticeable. And if Kuron hadn’t been intimately familiar with Shiro’s body language then he would have missed it.

Kuron cautiously continued, “I know that I accidentally triggered the first one, but I... um,” and he massaged the back of his neck, rubbing at the baby hairs there. Kuron had taken to letting his hair grow really long, and kept it up in a bun or clip most days. Today he had it pulled in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way while he and Shiro were doing chores around the house. His rubbing caused a few of the shorter hairs near the bottom to get rumpled. 

Shiro could tell that Kuron had been nervous. This was a delicate topic after all. But nearly a year ago all three had decided that they weren’t going to keep any secrets, so Shiro just nodded and proceeded with care. “I’m surprised it has taken you this long to ask.”

Kuron just shrugged one of his shoulders and leaned backwards so that he rested his weight on his hands, leaning against the counter. “I didn’t think it was my place before.”

That caught Shiro’s attention and he quickly turned his gaze toward the other. “Roro,” softly fell from Shiro’s lips. Before Kuron’s brain could really comprehend the movement, Shiro was in front of him, cupping his face with both hands. “Baby, your place is here. _With us._ You are welcome to know anything about me, and I know Keith has told you the same.”

Kuron leaned into the touch, slightly nuzzling to the left. “I know, Shiro. It’s.” And a soft huff of breath left his lips as he tried to calm himself down, “It’s just hard sometimes. You know? Trying to piece together what are strictly _my_ memories, and what are yours... from... before.”

“I completely understand,” came Shiro’s gentle response as he leaned into Kuron and pressed their foreheads together, one hand moving down to wrap around Kuron and pull him flush. “I understand that haze very well. But please, for me? And for Keith? Please try not to feel ashamed to ask us anything. We care about you.”

“I know, Shiro. I know,” Kuron whispered in the space between them. His flesh hand reached up and held on to Shiro’s Altean wrist, pressing the hand farther onto his cheek. 

They stood there for a moment; just enjoying the calm of each other. Shiro was the first to break the silence. 

“Okay, let’s grab one more stack and then we can bring all these downstairs. An antsy Keith is no fun.”

Kuron laughed at that. “You can say that again.” And as he dropped his grip on Shiro, he snickered. “Is that how he was last time? Extra antsy?”

Shiro chuckled as he shook his head, “You have _no_ idea. But at the time we didn’t really know what was going on, so it makes sense that he was. This time should be a lot easier though. He’s probably not gonna be completely calm whenever this shit starts. He wasn’t last time and I don’t really expect anything different. We’re just gonna prep as much as we can, and hope for the best.”

Kuron looked over at Shiro. It amazed him how much Shiro cared for and loved Keith. How he took everything in stride. How he would literally move mountains for the other man if he had been asked. And it showed in all the little things Shiro did for his husband, and it made Kuron’s heart swell. 

But then again Kuron shouldn’t have been so surprised because he loved Keith just as much.

If Kuron really thought about it, it was more amazing that Keith loved both him and Shiro equally, and without question. 

Keith was truly special. 

____

Shiro and Kuron made quick work of moving all the bedding from the main floor laundry to their temporary new home in the basement. Calling it a basement was almost an insult to that particular floor of the house though. 

When Shiro and Keith had the house built, they had expressively designed that level to be fully finished, and basically a mini duplication of the other floors of the house. Completely self-contained, just downsized. 

During a large portion of the year the lower level was their informal living room, with a few large sectional couches, a kitchenette, a fairly sizable full bathroom, and extremely tall ceilings that allowed to have full sized windows on a few walls. And then there was Keith’s favorite part: the tall bi-fold glass doors that lead to the backyard and made the space seem one with nature. Coupling all that with an entertainment system and a fairly large television, and they could live out of there for weeks at a time, if needed.

And in fact, that’s why they had heavily splurged on such an addition to the house. 

When Keith’s rut had unexpectedly hit the very first time, Shiro and Keith had been living on the Atlas, like almost all the rest of the Atlas crew. Needless to say, their quarters there had a lot to be desired in terms of what a Galra in a mating cycle, and their partner, needed. It hadn’t been optimal, but they made it work with the aid of Krolia’s quick thinking. 

But one thing they could not get around were the walls. Yes, the Atlas had the wonderful capability of adjusting some things to suit the crews needs, but the walls had still been a bit thinner than originally anticipated. They weren’t thin in comparison to the ones at the Garrison proper, but when someone has the lung capacity and vocal range of Keith, very little would be able to hold up. 

And so as a kindness to Keith, Shiro, and the rest of the Atlas crew, it had been decided that a house be built for the Head of Voltron and the Admiral of the Atlas. The extra living space that the house provided proved to be useful when Kuron became an inseparable part of their lives. 

There had been some guilt tied to the construction of the building, what with the state of Earth’s semi-limited resources. But once a few other planets heard about the project there had been a huge outcry of donations. This eased a bit of guilt that laid on Shiro and Keith for requesting something so luxurious. Yes they, with the aid of the rest of the Paladins and Coran, had donated so much of their own lives to saving and rebuilding the known universe, so a little special treatment made sense. They still felt bad though.

That was just the type of person that Shiro was, and the type of person that Keith had grown to become.

But in that moment, as Shiro and Kuron went back upstairs to finish some other preparations Shiro had been incredibly thankful for such a fortunate living arrangement. Shiro didn’t want to think how much harder this year’s rut would be if they were still living in their previous quarters. 

“Did you grab some of those Galra meal replacement bars from Krolia?” Shiro asked as they went to the kitchen to see if they could scrounge up something for dinner.

“The ones for Keith? Yeah, got them when she helped me pick out the groceries. Most of them are in the downstairs kitchen,” Kuron said as he opened the refrigerator. “It makes sense that the Galra created something for these intense week long events. I can’t imagine trying to make food while also trying to tend to your partner.”

Shiro chuckled, “Keith’s gonna be a handful by himself; you will be happy if you get a moment to piss without him trying to hold your dick for you.”

A deep laugh made it’s way from Kuron as he leaned against the refrigerator door for support.

“You think I’m joking?” Shiro asked as he crossed his arms, a smirk of his own tugging on his lips.

“No, god. No, not at all.” Kuron said as he shook his head, “He’s gonna be a terror isn’t he?”

Shiro grabbed two glasses from the cabinet to pour some water, “I say this with all the love for him that I can muster, but yes he is definitely gonna be a terror.” And Kuron sputtered laughing. “But, Roro, you are gonna fucking _love_ it.”

After a quick pass of the kitchen the duo decided that actually making food wasn’t going to be on the agenda for the day. Shiro texted Keith on their triad group chat; basically mentioning that they would just meet Keith at Atlas, unless Keith wanted to do something else. 

Almost immediately Shiro and Kuron’s datapads buzzed with Keith’s answer of, “Stay.”

Kuron chuckled at that. “God, I love it when he’s bossy.”

Shiro just smirked over his glass, “You definitely are me, huh?”

While waiting for Keith to make his way back to the house, Shiro decided to grab a few more items from the bedrooms upstairs. It had been on his way back down the stairs that he heard the front door open. 

“Welcome back,” Shiro greeted, basket of clothing items in his hands. When Keith looked up from pulling the hair out of his eyes and made eye contact with Shiro, the taller man almost dropped the items in his arms. 

There had been a soft glow in Keith’s eyes that could stop Shiro on a good day, but the look that burned there now made Shiro gulp. That coupled with the low growl that fell from Keith’s throat Shiro guessed that Keith’s rut started a bit early. He had suspected as much given how aggressive their tryst that morning in the bedroom had been.

Heaven help him because nothing could ever prepare Shiro for the lust that clouded Keith’s eyes as he stalked over to Shiro. 

____

IV.  
____

Keith had gotten used to his mind wandering during meetings. It didn’t happen as often as it used to all those years ago when he first became a Paladin of Voltron, but it still happened.

This hadn’t been a particularly boring meeting, all things considered. Keith had sat though worse. At least he had the foresight to grab some coffee beforehand. But his downfall had occurred about halfway though when someone had made an off handed comment about Admiral Shirogane, and Keith’s mind hadn’t been able to let that snippet go. 

The actual topic that pertained to Shiro had been long gone, but Keith’s brain just kept circling around Shiro, and then would drift to Kuron. His thoughts hadn’t been entirely unfocused though, just enough for Keith to get distracted and then completely lost in the haze of them. 

Before Keith knew it he had been leaning back in his chair, a bit more casual than he normally would, with the tip of his middle finger on his right hand absently making mindless patterns on his uniform pants. His other arm supported most of his weight as he was leaned on the arm of his chair. As the meeting went on Keith gently started listing to the left. Eventually he ended up with his chin gently rested on the back of his fingers, right hand still drawing useless patterns on his thigh. 

At one point Keith ran the back of his fingers across his lips and under his nose, and that simple act had done him in even farther. The smell of Shiro still lingered on his fingertips. It hadn’t been noticeable, not really, but Keith’s sense of smell had sharpened as his rut grew closer, and, damn, he could smell the trace bits of cum from their activities that morning. 

The rest of the meeting went on this way: Keith drew on his leg and didn’t pay attention to the speaker. Other, more enticing, scenes kept coming to mind. Sometimes the thoughts were innocent enough: snippets of Kuron waking up in the morning, hair rumpled and eyes sleepy, wandering around the kitchen trying to make coffee. Shiro attempting to help, but not accomplishing much; just burrowing his face in Kuron’s long hair, mumbling. 

But then others had been a bit... _More_. 

There had been flashes of memories from a month previous: Shiro screaming around Kuron’s dick as Keith fucked him from behind. 

Keith had been pretty sure his breathing had been a bit uneven as those particular scenes played before his eyes. He could still hear the way Shiro’s voice cracked; the way Shiro hiccuped from the overstimulation. And could see the loving way that Kuron had pulled Shiro on top of himself after Keith pulled out. 

Keith’s dick twitched in his uniform pants. He needed out of this meeting. 

When Keith finally stepped out of conference room, he ambled down the hall. His mind occupied with visions of Shiro and Kuron, and while that wasn’t a bad thing, it did preoccupy him more than originally expected. A level of his brain told him that he should find Kosmo so that the space wolf could zap him back to his house, but his rational side hadn’t quite been working with him that day. 

He felt hazy and single minded. He looked up from his wandering and didn’t even seem to register that other people had been acknowledging him as he walked past. If someone had tried to talk to him, Keith hadn’t noticed. 

Before he attempted to tuck away in a utility closet to take care of his throbbing erection, his datapad buzzed in his pocket. After he quickly skimmed over the group chat Keith sent out his one word reply of, “Stay.”

Keith had been leaning against the wall of a secluded hallway, and so no one had been around when he reached down and roughly rubbed against the bulge at the front of his pants, ever so slightly rolling his hips into the sensation. 

“Fuck,” Keith softly whispered as his head thudded against the wall behind him. He had been so hard and damn he needed to get home before his mind ran away from him. Well, ran away faster than it had been currently going. His body had already been long gone. 

A faint whimper left his lips as he continued to palm himself, eyes starting to gently close. Keith knew he had been falling into extremely risky territory by doing this in public, but with how close his rut had been Keith couldn’t quite stop himself. 

Keith ran his nails against the front of his trousers, and once he reached the bulge where the tip of his cock lay, he thumbed at the head, cupping the length the best that he could within the confines of the fabric. A slight push against the tip and Keith rolled his head to the side, trying to keep his gasping low. His ears twitched a bit as he strained to listen to his surroundings. No one had been around, but that didn’t mean that he should continue to palm himself in public. Even if his increasingly horny brain told him to. 

He needed to get home. He needed to kiss Shiro. He needed Kuron’s hands on him. 

He needed to fuck both of them senseless. 

A low rumbling growl left Keith’s lips as he restlessly threw his head to the other side and let out a strained huff. Keith allowed himself one last rough tug at his dick, and roughly threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. “Kosmo, where the fuck are you?”

Before he had been able to push off from the wall, the air became tense and the mild sent of ozone hit Keith’s nose. With a faint popping sound the space wolf appeared, tilting his head to the side as if asking Keith what was wrong.

With a low huff, a “Good boy,” and a pat on Kosmo’s head Keith gave the simple command of “Home.” 

And with another small zapping sound they had been off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows up 6 months later with Starbucks. Yo. 
> 
> Here is the long awaited chap 2! I also edited chap 1 since it was a bit rough. 
> 
> Also!! Check out the end of this chapter for some tasty art that I commissioned from Gee for this chapter! It originally was a Thank You from me to you all for waiting so long, but let's be real, I'm a fucking sucker for these three, and for KuronSheith in general, soooo. It was really for me. No regrets!!

____

V.  
____

Shiro is used to Keith’s... well, Shiro was used to Keith. People have expressed to Shiro at one point or another that Keith can sometimes be hard to read, but Shiro has never really experienced that. Yes, sometimes Shiro didn’t agree with how Keith got from Point A to Point B, but he almost always understood Keith’s motivations and respected Keith’s autonomy. 

Maybe the reason Shiro didn’t have many issues reading his husband was due to the fact that they just intrinsically understood each other. Some days it felt like they had experienced multiple lifetimes together, and so just _knew._ Or maybe he was just so in love that he _just got it._ However it was that Shiro was able to decipher the spitfire of a man whom he had married didn’t really matter to him. 

Everything wasn’t always perfect though. They would have their arguments, this is true. But they never stayed mad at each other; how could they? 

In Shiro and Keith’s most recent history there had been one topic that had taken a bit of explanation: when Keith had opened up to Shiro about his feelings concerning Kuron.

The first time that Keith had brought up the topic, Shiro had been shocked and hadn’t said much. Instead Shiro nodded along and catalogued the information that Keith had been doing his best to tell him. The second time Shiro listened, truly listened, even though at points it had been strained, and then they talked things through some more. Over the course of weeks, almost a few months, there had been many late night conversations, hushed and soft while curled up in each other’s arms. Keith hadn’t necessarily been shy about his thoughts concerning Kuron, but he still treaded lightly when they had been discussing the topic. Not for fear of Shiro’s thoughts on the matter; more due to confusion on Keith’s part about what these thoughts and feelings meant.

And so together they talked about the current status of their relationship, and how Kuron would fit into things. Shiro didn’t need convincing necessarily; he just wanted to understand. And besides, Keith wouldn’t have forced him into anything. 

Polyamorous relationships hadn’t been a new concept to Shiro, humans and aliens had them in one way or another.

Shiro just needed time.

Shiro needed time to make sense of his life and how he ended up here. After all, not everyone ended up captured by an alien race and had innumerable clones made.

But once Shiro felt more comfortable with the fact that Keith loved him, and every version of him —and with the fact that he and Kuron were basically just two separate people who shared an identical history— emotions started to make more sense. Yes, Kuron looked almost exactly the same as Shiro had years ago, and yes they shared a lot of the same behaviors, emotions, and experiences, but these things did not mean that they were exactly identical. They shared a lot, but Kuron was entitled to this own life; not to be relegated to the position of ‘Shiro’s clone’ for eternity.

Eventually Keith breached the subject with Kuron. Kuron had been laying across the couch with his head in Keith’s lap as Keith stroked his hair. They had discussed things in hushed tones, and eventually Keith messaged Shiro for him to come by and join the conversation. 

That had been about a year ago.

____

VI.  
____

The swell of excitement that Shiro had felt the day that he and Keith asked Kuron if he would be interested in something more comes rushing back to him as he looks over at Keith from across the living room of their house. The house that they share with Kuron. They share a lot with Kuron, and frankly Shiro couldn’t imagine it any other way. He loves both men so much more than he ever imagined that he could. 

His breath hitches as he watches Keith stalk over to him, eyes faintly glowing. Shiro was intimately familiar with that yellowing, with the way that Keith’s eyes become sharp. And what that would mean for them very shortly. 

With a rough hand, Keith was on Shiro, pulling the taller man flush against his body. Shiro was lucky that he had lightly tossed away the basket that he had been carrying; it was about to be momentarily forgotten anyway. 

Keith wraps one arm around Shiro’s waist and cups the back of Shiro’s neck with the other hand, wrenching Shiro’s head down and near his mouth, “See Kuron?” Keith roughly mutters in Shiro’s ear. 

Shiro’s eyes flick upward and there, leaning against the wide entryway into the kitchen was Kuron, watching with his arms folded over his chest and wearing a very knowing smirk.

“Yeah,” comes Shiro’s voice, breathy and just above a whisper.

“I can’t wait until he fucks you.”

Shiro’s breath hitches and Keith grinds against him. Shiro’s eyes start to flutter close as he grips Keith by the hips, just enjoying the sensation of the roll of their bodies.

Keith nips at his ear as he continues to spout filth, “I was thinking about it all day. How I would choke on his cock. And then, once he was drenched, how you would take him beautifully inside your ass.”

Shiro couldn’t stop the low groan that falls from his mouth. 

The smirk that pulls at Keith’s lips is devilish. “Ah, you like that huh? You like the thought of him fucking you?” 

Shiro was lost in the moment. The sinful movement of Keith in front of him, of Keith grinding against him, had him gasping, and he couldn’t think straight. Damn, Shiro hadn’t been this horny this morning when they had fucked. In fact, it had been a long time since he had gotten this horny this fast. Before Shiro could form a proper response, Keith tucks Shiro’s head into the crook of his neck. 

“Hey, Roro?” Keith strokes Shiro’s hair as he calls over his shoulder. 

Big hands find their way onto Keith’s person from behind, thumbs locking around belt loops, “Yes, my prince?”

Keith chuckles as he reaches behind himself and grabs Kuron by the back of the head, guiding him down for a kiss. “What have I told you about that?”

“You call me ‘puppy.’” Kuron counters as he nips at Keith’s lip.

Keith’s grip on Shiro’s hips tighten, almost claiming in nature. “But you are a puppy,” Keith responds. Shiro makes a low noise deep in his chest, almost like a chuckle, and starts nuzzling deeper into Keith’s neck. “You act like one all the time.”

“And you are a prince,” Kuron counters.

“I’m not taking the Galra throne, you know that, Roro,” and the sentence is punctuated with a sharp gasp from Keith as Shiro bites into the meat of Keith’s neck. 

“That doesn’t negate the fact that you are a prince to us,” Shiro purrs as he soothes the bite mark with a kiss.

“God, you two,” Keith’s voice comes out low as he leans his head backwards onto Kuron’s shoulder. 

For a short moment, they are lost in each other. Keith with his back arched; Shiro at Keith’s front and Kuron at his back. Shiro had taken to marking Keith’s neck and deeply inhales the scent there. 

“Fuck, Keith, you smell so good,” Shiro says as he nuzzles some more, mouthing at the soft spot right at the juncture of Keith’s ear and jaw, gently nipping at Keith’s earlobe. 

“Hmm,” with much effort Keith pulls away from Kuron’s lips, “Galra pheromones. I, ah!” And Keith pauses as Shiro bites hard and high on Keith’s throat, grinding his hips even harder, “I, uh. Rut, I guess?”

“I cannot wait to fuck you.” Kuron speaks against Keith’s lips and then pulls the other back into a kiss.

Shiro chuckles deep in his throat. “I get him next.”

Keith yanks at the hair on the back of Kuron’s skull. Kuron gasps.

“No, Shiro. I want him to fuck you after he’s done with me,” Keith grinds out as he threads his other hand into Shiro’s shorter hair. “Or have you forgotten what I said when I came home?”

“I am happy with either of these options,” Kuron groans low. 

“Good,” is all Keith says before he pulls Shiro into a bitting kiss, grinding back onto Kuron’s erection. “Finish whatever the fuck you were doing and meet us downstairs,” Keith mumbles into Shiro’s mouth. And with a rough push to the center of Shiro’s chest, Keith winks and grabs Kuron by the wrist. “And if you are quick, you might be able to help Kuron open me up.”

____

Shiro has never texted faster in his life. After quick kisses to Keith and then Kuron, Shiro made a beeline to where his discarded basket of clothing items lay on the stairs. He had thrown his datapad on the top of the pile after he had loaded it with comfy clothes. He swoops down to grab the basket, and makes sure to stop in the kitchen. As he walks, Shiro sends off the pre-canned messages that he had made with the knowledge that Keith’s rut was going to be happening any day now. Himself and Keith had already gotten all their official duties taken care of with the hope that at the drop of a hat they could be holed up in their house for about a week, give or take.

Shiro was going to enjoy himself this time around. Keith’s last rut had been stressful to say the least. Fun, all things considered, but stressful. And now with the added assistance of Kuron, Shiro was certain that this time was going to be throughly enjoyable.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Shiro tosses a few other items into the basket and heads down to the basement. His heart pounds in his throat to the cadence of his heavy footfall as he descends the stairs. 

There, before his eyes, Keith sits straddling Kuron’s lap. Firm hands planted on Kuron’s shoulders and Keith’s black hair obscuring his face as he dips down and passionately kisses the other man. Shiro had caught the sight from behind the couch, and even though Kuron’s back was to him, Shiro could still read the body language. Kuron had been ecstatic; large hands gripping on Keith’s narrow hips, basically kneading the flesh that lay under the fabric of Keith’s boxer briefs. 

Shiro’s mouth goes dry as he watches Keith grind down. Even after almost a year it is still surreal for Shiro to see his husband kiss someone who looks almost exactly like himself. And how turned on Shiro gets by the image. It is a lovely high that is hard for Shiro to explain, even to Keith. Kuron seems to get it, though. 

As Shiro walks up behind the couch he strokes the back of Kuron’s head and firmly grips the hair tie there, loosening the hair from the ponytail, and leans over Kuron’s broad shoulder. Keith releases Kuron and bends upward to kiss Shiro, still grinding on Kuron’s lap. 

Kuron mouths at Shiro’s ear as a soft keen falls from Keith’s lips. After a rough intake of breath, Keith tells Shiro to come over. Shiro about melts.

Rounding the couch, Shiro drags his hand across the tops of the cushions. The couch had been moved from its standard configuration. The moveable pieces now locked together to make a very large bed; roughly the size of three king-sized mattresses. More than enough space for various activities over the course of the week. Shiro thanked the stars that someone had the foresight to get the bed ready. Kuron must have done it earlier when he brought down the last set of blankets. Shiro was going to have to thank him later. 

As Shiro lazily slides his gaze up Keith’s body, he realizes that Keith had his eyes on him. The fire that had been building sparks even hotter as Shiro makes eye contact with his husband. Keith seems so nonplussed as he continues to kiss and grind on Kuron. A shiver runs down Shiro’s spine, and he basks in the sensation. 

Once Shiro is kneeling down on the floor in front of Keith, Kuron’s wandering hand ends up running though Shiro’s hair. With a sigh Shiro leans into the touch, and Keith breaks away from Kuron with a wet pop. 

While looking at Kuron, Keith presses his thumb to the kiss bitten lips. Keith plays with the plump skin of Kuron’s lips for a bit, and then tells Shiro to take off his shirt. Never once looking at Shiro. 

Keith follows that with a smirk as he murmurs to Kuron, “Take these off me,” and tugs at the waistband of his briefs. Keith’s jacket had long been discarded. Shiro starts to make a mental note to pick it up before the jacket gets too rumpled, but then Keith stretches right in front of his eyes, stopping that train of thought dead in it’s tracks.

With a firm grip on Keith’s waist and lower back, Kuron starts leaning Keith backward towards Shiro. Carefully placing his Altean palm under Keith’s torso, Shiro holds Keith suspended, and shifts his body so that he can rest Keith on his left shoulder, leaving his left arm free to tease the skin of Keith’s midsection. Keith sighs as he lifts his hips for Kuron to strip his lower half. 

“You are so beautiful,” Kuron reverently moans into the soft skin right below Keith’s navel, kissing the trail of black hair there. Shiro looks up from the kisses that he is placing along Keith’s neck and shoulder. Keith’s cock is extremely hard and leaking pre-cum, curving toward his stomach, slightly dampening the skin-tight shirt that he wears. 

Shiro longs to touch. Soon. 

“He’ll be even more beautiful once he’s panting. Won’t you, baby?” Shiro says into Keith’s ear. Keith whines and flashes his pointed canines, a soft growl rolling off at the end of the whine. 

Shiro smirks as he watches Keith’s cock twitch. “How about we get that shirt off you? Your nipples need some attention.”

With corded muscles and elegant strength, Keith rights himself on Kuron’s lap. Shiro can feel his cock tent in his sweatpants. 

Keith is all extremely long lines, compact muscle, and slender shoulders. And it all tapers down to an insufferably narrow waist. It always amazes Shiro how much power his husband has tucked away in his lithe hybrid body. That Galra strength and stamina were about to be put to the test, and Shiro was excited to see if that between himself and Kuron they would be able to finally, finally, finally make Keith writhe in overexertion during his rut. 

As Shiro watches Keith take off his own shirt, he couldn’t leave the exposed skin alone. He runs his hands up the planes of Keith’s back, edging the shirt off as he goes. 

On a particularly rough downward grind that elicits a moan from Kuron, Keith tosses his shirt over Shiro’s shoulder. It is with clouded yellow eyes that Keith puts his hand out, hauls Shiro up on the couch, and onto his back so that Shiro’s torso lays across the overabundance of bedding. 

Keith climbs over Kuron’s lap and slinks to Shiro. “You gonna make good on that promise, big guy?” Keith purrs at Shiro while running one hand up Shiro’s thigh and then palms against the bulge in Shiro’s tight sweatpants. 

Shiro gaze quickly flicks over Keith’s shoulder and he sees Kuron stroking Keith’s naked back with light hands. “Which promise, little prince?” Kuron asks as his fingertips gently dance across the planes of Keith’s warm skin. 

Keith dips down to softly mouth at Shiro’s growing erection though the layers of fabric. “Shiro playing with my nipples,” Keith says right before he goes back to suckling on Shiro’s crotch. Shiro has himself propped up on his forearms, left hand running over the back of Keith’s head, but as the mouthing becomes purposeful, almost hungry, Shiro has to steel himself so that he doesn’t collapse. Their eyes lock for a moment and Shiro can see the unbridled want there. Keith grins as he tosses his head to the side lightly, moving the hair out of his face, “Though, I haven’t forgotten about the other promise.” Right as Shiro is about to ask, Keith requests a favor from Kuron.

“Anything, Keith,” comes Kuron’s almost reverent response.

“Play with me.”

“With pleasure.”

Shiro watches as Kuron settles behind Keith and runs his hands over Keith’s ass. Leaning down, Kuron whispers into the curve of Keith’s back, “How do you want me?”

“Rough,” And Keith gasps as Kuron bites down on his ass. Shiro watches as Keith’s shoulders pull forward from the suddenness of Kuron’s actions. And then Keith adds, “But slow.”

Shiro chuckled, “Do you want Roro to tease you, baby?” And Shiro looks over Keith’s shoulder to idly watch Kuron slick up his fingers and dribble some lube on Keith’s ass. 

“He can try.”

Shiro could hear Kuron’s breath hitch just as his did. “You’re a little minx today, huh?” Shiro coos as Keith starts tugging on the waistband of his sweats.

“I’m horny,” comes Keith’s simple response as he attempts to free Shiro’s cock. “Lift your hips.”

“Aw, is my strong Galra baby not able to do it himself,” Shiro teases with a smirk on his lips, right hand petting the side of Keith’s head. 

Keith growls and his eyes narrow. “I’m—ah!, getting my ass ate, Takashi. Position’s weird.” And then Keith’s eyes flutter close as he moans, face burying into Shiro’s white pubic hair, pushing his ass farther on Kuron’s face. Shiro watches as Kuron busies himself with working Keith open with fingers and tongue. Even though he cannot see Kuron, Shiro can see the way that Keith’s face changes and how his mouth goes slack and gasps as Kuron continues. 

After a rough gasp and stuttered breathing from Keith, he gives a hard tug on Shiro’s dick. “Lift your ass.”

“Yes, sir,” falls from Shiro’s lips as a pleased smirk pulls at the edges. His tone was loving, and only a tiny bit sarcastic. He rolls his head back as Keith starts swallowing his weeping cock, a fluttering sigh passing his lips.

Shiro hears a short chuckle from Kuron “Our little prince liked that, Shiro.”

“Hmm? Which?”

“Being called ‘sir.’” And Kuron’s voice is smoky as he works his fingers inside Keith’s ass. 

“How could you—ah!” Shiro asks, “How could you tell?”

“His cock twitched. Pretty beautifully, if I must say so,” and a fond smile graces Kuron’s features. “Granted, it could just be that he has three fingers in his ass, stretching him open so pretty.” And Kuron sighs as he twists his wrist. Keith hums around Shiro’s cock. 

“Oh my god, baby,” Shiro says as he pushes Keith’s bangs away. “You are taking Roro so well. You are taking _me_ so well.” Keith hums again and Shiro lets go a little gasp from the far back of his throat at the sensation around his dick. “You love having fingers up your ass, huh,” Shiro whispers as he pushes himself forward a bit, leaning closer to Keith, “Don’t you, _sir_?”

Keith moans.

“Heh, yeah, you definitely liked that, huh?” Kuron coos to Keith as he lightly drapes himself across Keith’s back, fingers scissoring. “I knew you could be bossy, but didn’t realize you got such a rush from the power trip.”

Keith grumbles and pulls off Shiro’s cock, “God, you two are so fucking _chatty_ today.” 

“Are you gonna shut me up?” Shiro teases as he hears Kuron laugh. And then adds on, almost like an afterthought, “Sir?” 

“Watch it, Shiro, he just might.”

The air in the room changes slightly as Keith looks up at Shiro with blown out eyes. The next thing Shiro knows he is being roughly pushed farther into the plush bedding on the bed, Keith’s toned thighs on either side of his head. “Shut up,” and Keith is stroking his dick right in front of Shiro’s face; Shiro unapologetically admiring Keith’s hand as it slides over the swollen cock in his hand. 

“What are you going to do with that, _sir_?” Shiro says as he pulls his arms behind his head, relaxed. 

Keith is pumping his dick and Shiro couldn’t stop the satisfied hum that swelled in the back of his throat. God, he loves Keith’s cock. 

Over time, as more of Keith’s Galra traits started making themselves apparent, Keith’s body changed. Probably one of Shiro’s favorite changes has to do with the nodules on the topside and the deep ridges that now run down the underside of Keith’s cock. Not to mention the heavenly way that Keith’s cum now tastes on his tongue. 

Shiro has always loved sucking Keith off, loves succumbing to Keith’s rough treatment when Keith gets impatient or extremely horny. Some days Shiro will even goad Keith on, teasing him, just to get Keith to shove that thick dick down his throat. 

Shiro can just ask. 

And some days he does. 

But other days he _wants_ the aggression. 

He wants that flash of yellow eyes and sharp canines before Keith man-handles him onto his dick, ridges harshly rubbing in his mouth, down his throat, choking him. There is something about those changes that make Shiro extremely hard, make his body catch on fire, make sucking Keith off just that much more enjoyable. 

There must be some sort of addictive quality to Keith’s cum now, because once Shiro gets a taste he craves it for days on end. 

Lucky for him this week: he has unbridled access to some of his favorite addictions. 

And as he watches Keith pump his dick, and as he sees precum leak from the tip, Shiro can’t help but want to drown in the feeling of Keith, the taste of him. 

To choke on him. 

Shiro roughly swallows the saliva that has started to pool in his mouth. Damn his Pavlovian response. 

Flicking his eyes up to meet Keith’s half laden gaze, Shiro sees an unspoken challenge there. It makes Shiro smirk.

That is all that Keith needs and he growls low in his throat, “Shut the fuck up.”

And Shiro sighs as Keith roughly shoves his dick into his mouth. 

“Your fucking mouth.” And Keith pulls at Shiro’s lips, tugging at their edges. “You won’t stop talking, so take it. Take it, Takashi. Choke on my cock and shut your fucking mouth,” Keith grinds out as he grips onto Shiro’s fringe, forcing Shiro’s head to the correct angle, and fucks down into Shiro’s tight, wet throat. Shiro chokes as Keith’s hips move. 

Keith’s fingers find their way into Shiro’s mouth as well and Shiro attempts to relax his throat so that Keith’s dick can slide freely. Shiro’s hand finds a place on Keith’s ass. Gripping the meat there. Trying to ground himself. 

Shiro feels the burn, welcomes it, and his left hand drifts to the base of Keith’s spine, pushing the smaller man farther into his mouth. Shiro mentally sighs into the sensation. His eyes flutter close from the sheer pleasure. 

From behind Keith, Shiro can just barely make out Kuron’s pleased sounds. “Yes, that’s it, baby,” Kuron coos to Keith. “Fuck him. Make him take all of you.” And Shiro feels the rough drag of Kuron’s hands on his ribs, barely hearing as Kuron whispers into Keith’s ear about how much he loves to watch Shiro take cock, how Shiro takes it so well, like he is born to do it. “He loves to choke on you, sir,” Kuron adds with a sigh. 

Keith rolls his head across his shoulders, softly gasping from the stimulation of the men around him. Shiro loses himself in the moment, just enjoying all the sensations coming from Keith and the filthy words falling from Kuron’s lips. Shiro strains to open his eyes, a small collection of tears falling from the corners, and if he focuses a bit then he can make out Kuron’s bulky arms wrapped around Keith, embracing him, playing with his nipples. “F-fuck,” falls from Keith’s lips as he continues to roughly thrust into Shiro’s mouth. 

One last tweak from Kuron’s nimble fingers and Keith screams, roughly planting the palm of his hand on Shiro’s chest. 

“I love it when you scream. Such a gorgeous sound,” Kuron mutters in Keith’s ear as the smaller man takes a few rough breaths of air, gasping. Only held up due to the large hands of the men above and bellow him.

After Keith is able to compose himself a bit more, he shuffles to partially pull out of Shiro’s mouth, and Shiro gasps for air. Then, with two strong palms flat against Keith’s ass, Shiro pushes Keith back towards his lips. “You haven’t cum yet. I need to taste all of you,” Shiro mumbles as he runs his tongue across the ridges and bumps on the underside of Keith’s dick. 

With a firm grip on Keith’s hips, Shiro fucks Keith into his mouth, hands rough and bruising. Thumbs digging into Keith’s hips. A few more stunted gasps and thrusts, and Keith’s hips forcefully stutter as he comes down Shiro’s throat. Shiro hums as his throat works and he swallows down all that Keith offers, basking in the taste.

Shiro rubs his thumbs over the dips on Keith’s hips, soothing him through his orgasm; Kuron lightly petting Keith’s hair as he whispers tender encouragement. 

Leaning over a bit Keith continues to softly rock into Shiro’s beautiful wet mouth with his softening dick. Keith gets in close, so incredibly close, hands planted on either side of Shiro’s head, finger tips barely brushing against the top of Shiro’s head. Lightly smoothing back Shiro’s bangs, hands soft, wonderful contrast to the rough treatment from before. Keith whispers “Fuck me,” as he locks his hands behind Shiro’s head. “Fuck me with your fingers.” 

Shiro coughs around Keith’s dick and soon his Altean arm gets positioned by Kuron. 

With nimble hands Kuron helps slick up the thick fingers on the metal hand, and soon Kuron grasps Keith’s ass cheeks so that Shiro can rub at the loose muscle around Keith’s hole. 

“God,” Kuron whispers into the meat of Shiro’s thigh, fingers firmly gripping. He rolls his hips into the mattress, his entire body splayed between Shiro’s open legs. 

“Like the view, puppy?” Keith pants out, still curled downward, ass high in the air, chest pressed into the bed. 

“Yes,” Kuron gasps out. “You are so open. So pretty, little prince.”

“Help Shiro open me wider, or,” and Keith stalls a bit as Shiro’s fingers start to breach the rim of his ass with two thick fingers. Shiro moans around the dick in his mouth. “Or, you could,” and a soft gasp falls from Keith’s lips as Shiro easily slips in a third finger. “Make Shiro a sloppy mess.” 

“Wha?” Comes Kuron’s dazed response, hands idly smoothing up and down the planes of Shiro’s thighs and curving around his ass; completely lost in the debauched sight before him. 

“Fuck him.”

And with a depraved sound, Kuron bites into the meat of Shiro’s inner thigh. “I would love that, sir.”

“Good. Get to work, dog.”

“Thank you, sir.” Kuron repositions himself on his knees and then effortlessly hefts Shiro’s hips into his lap; minding the fact that Keith is still riding Shiro’s face. With practiced ease, Kuron winds an arm around the thickest part of Shiro’s thigh and presses a soft to Shiro’s knee. After slicking up his fingers, a lustful moan leaves Kuron’s throat as he rubs two fingers over the pucker of Shiro’s ass. “It’s been too long.”

Keith smirks, “Miss playing with Shiro?”

Kuron hums. “I miss fucking him with you.”

Shiro idly wonders, through the haze, when the last time all three of them had a chance to just enjoy the sensation of their naked bodies pressed up against each other. Yes, they all sleep together in the same bed every night, but this is different. It had been months since they were last able to let go this way, to fuck for the sake of fucking. Of just enjoying the exhausting experience of it. 

A sigh leaves Shiro’s lips as Kuron presses two fingers into his body. Damn, he missed it. 

The feeling of being used, of the slick slide of bodies. Shiro craves it some days. To be loved in the way that Keith and Kuron loved him, to be cared for, nothing can compare. 

Shiro can feel the tension start to melt away as he relaxes into the press of the men around him. 

Shiro tries to focus on the slide of Keith’s thick, ribbed dick in his mouth, and of the even thicker dick that would soon be pushed deep into his ass. He tries so hard to focus on these things, but he is already so completely lost in the white noise that comes when his brain is starting to blank. It is a rare occurrence get his brain to quiet, but here, being worn out by the men that he loves, it is easy.

Before Shiro knows it he hears Keith draw in a sharp breath and he feels Keith roll his hips a bit, slightly pulling upward. “Shiro. Shiro, come back to me.”

“Hmm?” Shiro blinks and notices that Keith had pulled his dick out of his mouth.

“You completely zoned out there.” 

As Shiro’s eyes start to focus more, he notices that Keith’s dick is once again painfully hard. Shiro tries to reach over to Keith’s dick, left arm fumbling slightly, but Keith grabs him by the wrist and forcibly pins it above his head. “I’m gonna cum on your face. Would you like that, beautiful boy?”

A content hum leaves Shiro’s lips as Keith slaps his dick against Shiro’s cheek. “Please,” Shiro says. The word is long and drawn out; almost like Shiro couldn’t process any other word to express his need. 

“Please, _what_?” Keith growls, low and throaty, pure intent evident in his voice.

Shiro scrunches his eyebrows, “Hmm?”

“Who are you talking to, Shiro?”

Shiro rolls his face to the side as Kuron’s fingers twist and scissor in his ass, making coherent thought increasingly hard. “Please... _sir_ ,” he says with a huff, a pleased smile tugging at his lips. 

Keith quickens the pace of his pumping. “There you go.” And after a few more strokes Keith is groaning as pale lilac ribbons of cum are painting Shiro’s face. Shiro rakes his nails down Keith’s ass and moans low in his throat as the cum plays across his face. A slight iridescent sheen is noticeable as Keith gently moves Shiro’s face, grip firm. 

Shiro drags two fingers though a stripe of cum on his cheek, pulling it all into his mouth, and he sucks on his fingers. “God, baby.”

A satisfied sound comes from Kuron as he mindlessly fondles Shiro’s hard dick. “Still want me to fuck him, little prince,” Kuron mumbles into Keith’s ear.

Keith doesn’t seem to register the words at first, too caught up in the sight below him. He mindlessly starts to smear the cum over Shiro’s face with the tips of his fingers, idly working as his mouth falls open, panting, mumbling words under his breath that are too soft to make out. Shiro closes his eyes and parts his lips, small gasps and moans leave his lips as Kuron continues to slowly jack him off. 

“Come on, Roro,” Shiro says as he bucks into Kuron’s fist. 

“Wait,” Keith says as he shuffles a bit down Shiro’s torso and leans back onto Kuron’s chest and continues to admire his work, a hand dragging down Shiro’s chest. A low hum leaves Keith’s mouth and Kuron eyes drift away from where he had been bitting at Keith’s neck. A beautiful sight of Shiro’s face covered in Kieth’s cum meet his gaze. Keith reaches back and hooks his arm around Kuron’s neck. “How does he look, puppy?” Keith rasps in Kuron’s ear, “Doesn’t he look beautiful covered in cum.” It isn’t a question. 

Kuron nods. “He looks gorgeous.” And he leans forward to pet Shiro’s torso, feeling the jolt of the skin below him. Basking in the way that Shiro responds to his touch, the way that Shiro’s dick bounces as he moves. 

“Isn’t he? Imagine how pretty he will look when he is flushed and full of your cum.” Keith is bracing himself up with a firm grip on Shiro’s torso and a tight arm that is wound around Kuron’s neck, groin sliding across Shiro’s abs, making himself hard again just from the friction of rubbing his dick against the warm flesh of the man below him. 

Kuron’s low growl meets Keith’s ears and it makes Keith quickly growing erection start to throb.

“Shiro, did you hear that?” Kuron softy says. “Our little prince wants me to fill you up.” And then Kuron turns his head and gently cups Keith’s beautiful face in his right hand, thumb lightly playing over the kiss-bruised lips. “Making yourself hard again, sir?”

“Hmm,” and Keith licks his lips, tongue gently grazing against the thumb stroking his face. “Yeah.” He pants out. 

Shiro shifts his legs and links them around Kuron’s waist. “I’m suffering over here, Roro,” And Shiro rolls his hips. “Come _on_.”

“Fuck him,” Keith announces. “I wanna feel your thrusts.” And then he leans down to lick some of the cum off Shiro’s face. “I wanna ride your cock.”

“Happily,” Kuron promises as he lines up with Shiro’s slick hole.

Keith continues to brace himself on Shiro’s torso, leaning down so he can whisper pure filth into Shiro’s ear. Shiro moans and an especially deprived hitch of breath leaves Shiro’s lips when Kuron nudges the head of his dick inside. Keith holds Shiro’s face in his hands and swallows the moan from Shiro’s mouth, smearing cum onto his own face. He doesn’t care. He will just make one of his boys clean him up after. 

“He okay there, prince?” Kuron asks the man below him. 

Keith studies Shiro’s face, waiting for him to respond. “Hey, beautiful boy.”

The gears in Shiro’s brain are slow to catch up but he eventually licks his lips as he settles himself on Kuron’s dick. “I’m good.”

Keith smirks, “Let’s fix that, Roro.”

“My pleasure.”

Kuron’s dick nudges farther, slowly sinking in. Keith watches Shiro face as his jaw slacks and his eyes pinch closed. Once fully inside Kuron runs his hands down Shiro’s thighs that are thrown wide open. 

“Hold him steady, puppy.”

Keith grips Shiro’s dick and lines himself up. The first pull on his rim has him moaning. He purses his lips as he sinks down, slowly shifting his hips side to side as he fully seats himself on Shiro’s dick. 

Shiro is babbling. A mixture of praise and moans leave his lips. He keeps his arms thrown over his head, like someone is pinning him there.

“Oh my god, baby.” Shiro mumbles though the haze. “You feel so good. So warm, hnnng.” Large hands settle around Keith’s hips and Shiro experimentally lifts Keith up just to tug him back down. “F-fuck. Oh fuck, Keith.”

Keith smirks, “You like that, big boy?” And Keith raises his hips a bit, just to feel the slide of Shiro’s dick in his ass. Kuron chuckles at Keith’s antics. Shiro’s breathing pulls in ragged breaths as he nods. 

“You’re gonna make me cum right now if you’re not careful,” Shiro says and there is a heavy strain to his voice. 

Keith rolls his shoulder and braces himself on Shiro’s abs. “What? With just me doing this?” And he shoots Kuron a devilish smirk over his shoulder as pulls his hips up again. 

Kuron matches Keith’s smirk as he rolls his hips forward with a hard snap. He leans forward to moan in Keith’s ear. 

Shiro throws his head back as he groans, hands digging into the meat of Keith’s hips. “I’m c-close. G-god. So fucking—,” and Shiro gets cut off with another rough thrust from Kuron. 

Keith leans forward, bracketing Shiro with his forearms. “I hope you’re ready, Shiro. I’m gonna ride your dick until _I’m_ done. I’m gonna cum all over your chest,” and Keith runs his hand over Shiro’s bicep. With a shift of his thighs, he lifts his hips and slams himself back down on Shiro’s cock. 

Kuron follows suit, gathering Shiro’s thick calves in his arms so that he can use them to brace himself as he fucks hard into Shiro’s ass. The sounds of Shiro and Keith moaning as Kuron fucks forward fill the room. The wet slaps of Kuron rocking forward, causing Shiro’s hips to snap in time and fuck into Keith spur Kuron on even more. Soon he can feel the bubble of heat low in his groin as he races toward his finish. A few more thrusts and Kuron gasps, a chant of “I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” falls from his lips. His hips start to lose their steady rhythm as he digs his nails into Shiro’s thighs. Shiro groans as the overwhelming feeling of being filled warms him, racing though his body. Heated gasps fill the room as Kuron tries to gather himself as he comes down from his orgasm. 

After a short while Keith starts to rock his hips on Shiro’s cock, a teasing growl low in his chest. His words are hot on his tongue, muttering to Shiro, something Kuron can’t quiet catch. Shiro growls back to Keith, low and deadly. A warning to Keith. Keith just chuckles and quickens his pace. Shiro’s thumbs dig into Keith’s hips and a soft, “Fucking brat,” meets Kuron’s ears.

Kuron thrusts another time, just to feel the squelch of cum inside Shiro, and then leans a bit farther forward, just enough to link his prosthetic under Keith’s stomach. He contemplates his options for a moment before he forcefully jerks Keith forward and flush against his chest. “Wanna let me in on the secret, boys?”

A cunning smirk makes its way across the smaller man’s face as Keith watches Kuron’s arm snake up his torso and start to play with his nipple, fondling the bud, running the pad of his thumb over the surface, tugging the metal bar there. Keith gasps right before he says, “Just that you weren’t doing a good job fucking us, so I guess I was gonna have to do it myself.”

Kuron nearly snarls, but catches himself. His voice still has a bite to it, “What would you propose we do to solve this problem, little prince?” Kuron can hear the chuckle come from Shiro at the sight of Keith getting scolded. And, as a warning, he snaps his hips forward in a way that causes Shiro to quickly gasp a breath. “You aren’t off the hook, Shiro,” Kuron mutters. 

Keith drags a hand down Shiro’s body and up his own thigh, seemingly ignoring the question. 

“I said,” and Kuron’s hand makes it’s way to wrap around Keith’s throat, settling around the base like a collar. Not tightening, more of a threat. “How do we solve this problem?”

With a slight roll of his head, Keith keens, enjoying the sensation of Kuron’s big hand tight against the base of his neck. “Fuck me. Put me in my place,” Keith purrs as he shifts on Shiro’s cock. Shiro slaps his hip in warning. Keith continues moving and then adds, “I wanna feel both of you.”

Kuron moans into Keith’s neck, and Shiro bucks up into Keith’s warm core. After taking a few deep breaths, enjoying the beautifully enticing scent there, Kuron licks a wet stripe up the side of Keith’s delicate neck. “Anything for you.” He tightens his grip around Keith’s neck and gives a firm squeeze before releasing a gasping Keith. “Think you can hold out a bit longer, Shiro?”

A stuttered intake of breath makes it’s way past Shiro’s teeth as he tries to mentally prepare himself. He reaches up and brushes the hair off Keith’s shoulder. 

Hazily Keith starts to lean down over Shiro, leaning farther toward the soft touch, eager for more of it, wanting Shiro’s rough hands all over his body. Shiro threads his hand in Keith’s hair, and Keith purrs as Shiro rubs at the base of his skull. With a rough tug Shiro pulls the smaller man against himself. Keith’s startled scream is muffled by the blinding kiss that Shiro meets him with. He brushes Keith’s bangs back and places a tender thumb on his cheek. 

“I’m gonna deal with you next,” Shiro says to Keith as he runs his thumb over Keith’s fang that is peaking out of his smug smirk. “Hey beautiful,” Shiro calls over Keith’s shoulder to Kuron, “go ahead and pull out. I need to cum in Keith. _Now_.” Keith hums and as Shiro runs his hands over Keith’s thighs, gripping the flesh.

With a firm grip on Shiro’s leg and a few grunts, Kuron guides his dick out. Shiro huffs into Keith’s hair at the loss. After a quick readjust and more lube being liberally applied, Kuron is quickly pumping his dick, working himself back up to full hardness again. The image of Shiro with his arms looped around Keith and the two messily kissing, full of soft sounds and sensual rock of bodies, makes it so incredibly easy for him to start getting hard in only a handful of minutes.

There is a loud growl and Shiro gasps as Keith slams his hips down and bites hard on Shiro’s neck. A loud smack resonates in the room as Shiro’s prosthetic makes contact with Keith’s ass. Keith screams and then keens, begging for more. Kuron’s dick twitches in his hand.

“Roro,” comes the snap of Shiro’s voice and soon Kuron is lining his dick up again with a sigh. 

Kuron wraps a hand around Keith’s waist and shuffles forward. Keith has one hand planted firm on Shiro’s torso and the other teasing his hole, fingers stroking his stretched rim, playing with the spot where Shiro is splitting him open. 

“Big boy,” Keith whines aloud as he fondles Shiro’s dick. “So fucking big. God.” Shiro hums and Keith easily slips a finger inside himself alongside Shiro’s dick. “You feel that? You feel me playing with myself? I’m stretching myself for Roro. I need him Shiro. I need you.”

“Baby,” tumbles out of Shiro’s mouth, eyes completely blown out. 

“Mark me. Claim me. I need you both inside me,” Keith babbles as he easily slips a second finger along side Shiro’s dick, fingers stroking, teasing.

Shiro licks his lips. “Roro? Get your dick in him. We need to fuck him already.”

Kuron chuckles, deep and dark, “God you are so bossy.”

Shiro smirks as he rolls his head to the side and licks his lips again. “I need to cum. Besides,” and Shiro’s hands grip the meat of Keith’s ass and pulls his cheeks apart. “You _love it_.”

With a wiggle of his hips, Keith leans forward, his hands bracing himself on Shiro’s chest, and with a thumb pulling Keith open, Kuron nudges the tip of his dick inside. 

A sharp intake of breath leaves Keith’s lips and he hangs his head as he bows his back, angling himself better. 

“You ok, prince?” Kuron asks as his prosthetic pets down Keith’s spine, soothing. 

All he gets is a sharp nod as Keith breathes out “ _More_.”

“Gladly.” And Kuron snaps his hips, short and powerful, making sure to angle up. 

Keith screams. It’s a loud and drawn out cry, one that rumbles through his chest as he gasps at the end. “Oh my _god_. Fuck. I—” Keith starts but then is cut off as Kuron experimentally rocks his hips. “F-fuck, I’m—”

Strong hands cup Keith’s sweat drenched face and smooths his bangs away from his eyes. “Keith,” Shiro breathes. Keith just frantically nods. “Yes, sir,” Shiro finishes and then moves his hands to grip Keith’s thighs. “Roro? Make me cum inside our pretty little prince here.”

Kuron huffs as he slides out just a fraction, “Anything for you two.”

After just a few thrusts from Kuron, Keith is babbling as he bounces in Shiro’s lap. The dual sensations of Keith around and Kuron rubbing against him makes Shiro’s breath quickly turn labored. Shiro tries to catch himself, but soon his knuckles are turning white from how tight he is gripping on to Keith’s legs, his head thrown back, mouth open, eyes pinched shut.

“Oh _fucking shit_ ,” Shiro moans. “Oh my god. You feel so good, baby. So warm. So fucking _tight_. God, _hah_.”

“Getting close?” Keith purrs, “Getting close, _princess_?” 

Shiro groans. It comes from deep in his chest. “God, yes.” And he licks his lips, trying to moisten his dry mouth. “The feeling of you. The feeling of having my dick rubbing against Roro’s inside _you_. So fucking warm. So _tight_.” Shiro’s thighs start to shake as he groans again. “I’m gonna—Oh _fuck_. I’m. Gonna. Ah—” And he cums inside Keith with a yell, entire body shaking as he spills in Keith. 

Kuron slows his thrusts for just a brief moment but the squelching sound of Shiro’s cum and the lube is just too much, and soon he is leaning other Keith’s back, grip absolutely brutal on Shiro’s legs. Keith is fully bent over Shiro now, practically fucking himself on Shiro’s chest from the rough thrusts from Kuron. 

Keith’s high whines and moans in his ear spur him on more and then Kuron is following Shiro’s lead, shouting loud as he cums obscenely wet into Keith’s absolutely punished hole. 

After a few soft thrusts from Kuron, Shiro becomes over stimulated, making soft “Ah!” sounds with every rock of Kuron’s hips. Keith doesn’t seem to mind though, absolutely content, laying spread out on Shiro’s chest, soft purring rumbling in his chest. Shiro runs a soothing hand up and down Keith’s back as Kuron pulls out. Keith mumbles a dissatisfied cry from the loss of both men. 

While Kuron stands up, giving Keith a quick kiss on his head, Shiro sends his Altean hand off to grab something from the basket that Shiro had deposited on the countertop in the small basement kichen. Kuron quickly patters away to grab some wash cloths from the bathroom. 

Soon Shiro’s Altean arm is back, depositing an item in his left hand. With a few wondering fingers, Shiro slips a large, weighty, metal plug in Keith’s ass. Keith shifts, still hard against Shiro’s chest. “Oh, sweetheart. Want me to take care of you, kitten?” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s temple. 

Shiro gets his answer as Keith starts rutting against his chest. With one hand pressing the ruby red plug into Keith’s ass, and the Altean hand set to vibrate, Shiro jacks Keith off. Keith cums with a shout, splattering pearly iridescent cum on Shiro’s chest. Shiro has to catch Keith from listing forward, and keeps his husband upright, rubbling soothing hands up and down his back and arms.

Kuron arrives soon after, a bit cleaner, and long hair quickly brushed and pulled in a low messy bun at the back of his neck. After some protests from Keith (he didn’t want to leave Shiro’s warm chest), both men get him quickly cleaned up, and rolled over and tucked into a nest of blankets and pillows, contently purring. 

Shiro stands up with a groan, cracking his back as Kuron helps him wipe down. But soon Keith’s needy cries and mumbles entice both men back to Keith’s side, and they collapse in bed.

This was only the first day of Keith’s rut. 

Heaven help Shiro and Kuron, they were in for a wild ride for the duration of the remaining days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the art right [HERE!!](https://twitter.com/tasty_and_huge/status/1143636496408350720?s=21)
> 
> Please note that the art is very, _very_ NSFW, so please keep that in mind. (One of the main reasons why I didn’t post it here lmao.)
> 
> Artist credit: Gee  
> NSFW Twitter: https://twitter.com/Tasty_and_Huge  
> SFW Twitter: https://twitter.com/geelilshit
> 
> My info:  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar!


End file.
